Rebeldes
by Euge fabray
Summary: Me encantan las personas en uniforme, a menos que sean Quinn Fabray la hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga
1. Chapter 1

De color rojo sirena y peligrosamente altos, eran los zapatos de tacón más sensuales que Quinn Fabray había visto en su vida. Los vio desaparecer escaleras arriba maldiciendo en silencio la cantidad de tiempo que tardaban en cerrarse las puertas del ascensor.

Quería conocer a la mujer que llevaba los zapatos.

Pulsó el botón hasta que se produjo una sacudida hacia arriba e intentó jugar al pilla–pilla en el ascensor más lento jamás inventado. Después del primero de sus tres viajes interminablemente lentos, había decidido que las escaleras serían su principal modo de subir en el futuro. Pero antes tenía que llevar todas sus pertenencias al quinto piso.

Vio una mancha roja por el rabillo del ojo y miró con más atención para valorar cada detalle. Unas estrechas correas rodeaban unos tobillos finos y el ángulo de los pequeños pies daba forma suficiente a las pantorrillas como para recordarle que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Si aquella mujer vivía en el mismo bloque de apartamentos al que se mudaba ella, sería una complicación no deseada. Pero a juzgar por el efecto que producían los zapatos en su libido, suponía que valía la pena. Por algo se había ganado el apodo de Q Peligros.

El ascensor se detuvo inesperadamente y una mujer mayor con un perrito en los brazos hizo una mueca al ver las cajas amontonadas alrededor de ella. –¿Baja? –Subo –respondió Quinn cortante. Se echó hacia delante y pulsó el botón con el codo.

«No desaparezcas, muñeca».

La subida de adrenalina que producía la persecución siempre le había gustado… y también el tipo de mujer que podía llevar una falda tan corta que le hacía reprimir un gemido al verla. La falda de estilo animadora le abrazaba las curvas de las caderas y se perdía en una cintura estrecha. Quinn miró la mano de huesos finos que sostenía las asas de bolsas que llevaban impresos nombres que no le decían nada y sonrió al no ver nada en el dedo anular. En el piso anterior al suyo, ella se detuvo a hablar con alguien en el pasillo. Para su frustración, eso implicaba que no pudo verle la cara cuando pasó el ascensor. En

lugar de ello, se quedó con una imagen de un largo pelo moreno con suaves ondas y el sonido de una cristalina risa femenina.

Cuando se detuvo de nuevo el ascensor, hizo lo que había hecho en sus viajes anteriores y empujó una caja con el pie hacia la apertura. Al momento siguiente sonaron pasos en la escalera. Quinn se volvió y alzó la vista hasta mirar unos grandes ojos color chocolate. Los ojos se achicaron y ella dejó de sonreír.

–Rachel – dijo con sequedad.

–Quinn –repuso ella. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y enarcó una ceja–. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá alguien más quiera usar el ascensor hoy?

–Las escaleras son un buen ejercicio cardiovascular.

–Supongo que eso es un «no».

–¿Te estás ofreciendo a ayudarme a mudarme? Es muy amable por tu parte –Quinn le pasó la caja que llevaba en los brazos y la soltó antes de que la morena tuviera ocasión de rehusar.

La caja cayó al suelo entre las dos y se oyó un ruido de cristales rotos.

–¡Vaya! –Rachel parpadeó.

Quinn la miró con rabia. Que hubiera hecho cambios interesantes en su guardarropa mientras ella estaba en ultramar no la hacía menos irritante de lo que lo había sido los últimos cinco años y medio.

–¿No hay una pancarta de bienvenido a casa? –preguntó.

–¿Eso no sugeriría que me alegro de que estés aquí?

–Si tienes algún problema con que esté aquí, deberías haberlo dicho cuando presenté mi solicitud al Comité de Residentes del bloque.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo hice?

–Creo que fueron las palabras «decisión unánime»

–Quinn se encogió de hombros–. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? A la gente le gusta que viva un policía en su edificio; hace que se sienta segura.

Rachel sonrió con dulzura.

–La mujer mayor a la que has mosqueado dos pisos más abajo es la presidenta del Comité de Residentes. Te doy una semana antes de que empiece a hacer circular una petición para expulsarte.

Quinn respiró hondo. Nunca había conocido a otra mujer que produjera el mismo efecto en sus nervios que unas uñas arañando una pizarra.

–¿Sabes cuál es tu mayor problema, muñeca?

–No me llames muñeca. –Que subestimas mi habilidad para ser adorable cuando me lo propongo. Puedo conseguir que la señora del caniche me haga galletas de chocolate antes de cuarenta y ocho horas.

–Bichon.

–¿Qué?

–El perro. Es un bichon frise.

–¿Tiene nombre?

–Gershwin –Rachel alzó los ojos al cielo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía–. Y me temo que ya he cubierto mi cuota de ayuda para todo el día.

Quinn se inclinó, alzó la caja y la sacudió.

–Me debes media docena de vasos.

–Demándame –contestó Rachel.

Se volvió y Quinn la siguió con la vista pasillo abajo hasta que se recordó a quién estaba mirando. Se trataba de Rachel Berry. Y si fuera la última mujer que quedara en el estado de Nueva York, ella haría voto de castidad antes que enrollarse con Rachel. Hasta tenía una lista de razones para no hacerlo.

Rachel metió la mano en el bolso y se volvió a mirarla en la puerta de su apartamento.

–Supongo que no piensas aparecer el domingo a comer, ¿verdad? Tu madre te lo agradecería.

Esa, la relación de Rachel con su familia, era la número seis en la lista de razones. La miró a los ojos.

–¿Estarás tú allí?

–No falto nunca.

–Pues salúdalos de mi parte.

–¿Estás diciendo que no vas porque estoy yo?

–No te des tanta importancia –Quinn se acomodó la caja en un brazo y buscó la llave en el bolsillo con la otra mano–. Si organizara mi vida pensando en ti, no me mudaría a un apartamento enfrente del tuyo. Pero quiero que sepas una cosa –hizo una pausa efectista–. Te mudarás tú antes que yo.

–Tú nunca has estado más de seis meses en el mismo sitio –repuso Rachel–. Y ese tiempo solo porque te había enviado el ejército.

–La Marina –corrigió Quinn–. Y si hay algo que no debes olvidar de los marines, es que nunca cedemos terreno.

–Yo llevo más de cuatro años viviendo aquí. No iré a ninguna parte.

–Entonces supongo que nos vamos a ver mucho.

Aquello era algo sin lo que Quinn habría preferido vivir. Aunque no pensaba decírselo, ella era la razón principal por la que había dudado si tomar aquel apartamento. Ella era una espía que podía informar al resto del clan Fabray en las conversaciones semanales mientras tomaban el asado o la tarta de queso. Y por lo que a Quinn respectaba, si su familia quería saber cómo le iba, podía preguntárselo a ella. Cuando lo hicieran, les daría la misma respuesta que les había dado en los últimos ocho años. Con algún añadido más reciente para despistar.

«Estoy bien, gracias. Claro, es un placer volver a casa. No, no he tenido ningún problema volviendo a mi unidad. Sí, si me llamaran de nuevo en la reserva, volvería a ir».

No necesitaban saber nada más.

–¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Quinn? –preguntó ella–. Crees que me molesta que estés aquí cuando la verdad es que me importa un bledo dónde estés, lo que hagas ni con quién lo hagas.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. No soy una de esas mujeres a las que puedes hacer babear con una sonrisa. Espero que tu ego pueda soportarlo.

–Cuidado, Rach, podría tomarme eso como un desafío.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

–No sabía que tenías sentido del humor –comentó.

Antes de que Quinn pudiera contestar, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y cruzó el umbral. Se volvió y la miró de arriba abajo, riendo cada vez más fuerte. Luego cerró la puerta.

Quinn movió la cabeza. ¡Cómo le atacaba los nervios aquella mujer!

Aquella mujer la ponía de los nervios pensó Rachel. Se apoyó en la puerta, respiró hondo y frunció el ceño al notar que su corazón latía algo más deprisa que de costumbre. Si subir las escaleras con tacones producía ese efecto, tendría que pensar en empezar a ir al gimnasio.

Cierto que una pequeña parte probablemente podría achacarse a su frustración por no ser capaz de mantener una conversación con Quinn sin convertirla en un combate de boxeo verbal. Pero ella no era la única que peleaba; ambas sacaban siempre lo peor de la otra.

Cruzó la sala de estar hasta el dormitorio y resistió el impulso de ponerse zapatillas blandas y un pijama. Si Quinn conseguía hacerle ponerse su ropa de comer helado el primer día, no tendría ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir a los siguientes tres meses. Cuando sonó el móvil una hora después, miró el nombre en la pantallita antes de contestar.

–Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.

La voz de Franny sonó alegre.

–¿Qué parte? ¿Irme de ahí, vestirte de dama de honor o contarle a Quinn lo del apartamento?

–Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero –respondió Rachel–. Tengo que cambiar de mejor amiga. A ese apartamento podría haber llegado mi Hombre o mujer ideal si tú no se lo hubieras mencionado a tu hermana.

–¿Desde cuándo buscas tú un hombre o una mujer ideal? Y además, ella no estará ahí mucho tiempo. Es un alquiler temporal, ¿recuerdas? –Si renueva el contrato, haré un muñeco y le clavaré alfileres –Rach se apartó del espejo donde estaba haciendo un pase de moda personal y se dirigió a la cocina–. Pero que sepas que está decidida a que yo sea la primera en mudarme.

Como todos los que habían vivido alguna vez en Manhattan sabían lo que significaba un apartamento para un neoyorquino, no hacía falta que explicara lo ridículo que era que Quinn pensara que ella se iba a ir de allí. El apartamento que había compartido con Franny y de vez en cuando compartía todavía con Jess era un espacio que podía llamar suyo propio.

No había trabajado tanto para acabar en un lugar en el que había jurado que no volvería a encontrarse nunca.

–¿Ya la has visto? ¿Hay sangre en el pasillo?

–Aún no. Pero dale unas semanas y solo una de las dos saldrá intacta de aquí –Rachel alzó la cafetera vacía y suspiró al oír la música procedente del otro lado del pasillo–. ¿Oyes eso? Acercó un momento el teléfono a la pared.

–Mi hermana y el rock clásico van juntos, como…

–¿Satanás y la tortura eterna? –sugirió Rach.

–Probablemente no es el mejor momento para mencionar que ha aceptado venir en el grupo en la boda, ¿verdad?

–No pienso dirigirme hacia el altar con ella.

–Puedes ir con Tyler. Mejor. Tyler Fabray le encantaba. Era divertido estar con él. –Creía que estaba decidida a no ponerse un traje de mono. ¿Cómo la has convencido?

–¿A Quinn? Del mismo modo que la llevamos al cumpleaños de su sobrina el mes pasado. Solo que esta vez me ayudó Blake.

Quería decir que Quinn había perdido una apuesta. Rachel sonrió al pensar en el prometido de Franny confabulándose con los hermanos Fabray contra una de ellos en su noche de póquer. Echó el café en la cafetera. ¡Bien por Blake!

–¿Qué aspecto tiene? Rachel parpadeó al oír la pregunta.

–El mismo de siempre –contestó–. ¿Por qué?

–Supongo que no has visto las noticias hoy.

–No –Rachel entró en la sala de estar y puso la tele con el mando a distancia–. ¿Qué me he perdido?

–Espera.

La noticia apareció casi al instante en el canal de noticias locales. Como no podía oír lo que decía sin subir mucho el volumen, leyó lo que había en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Hablaba de una agente de los Servicios de Emergencia de la que todavía se desconocía el nombre que había desenganchado su arnés de seguridad para rescatar a un hombre en el puente Williamsburg. La cámara intentaba enfocar una mancha situada entre los cables de suspensión en el momento en que otra mancha se acercaba a él. Por un segundo ambos estaban a punto de caer y la multitud que miraba desde el suelo soltaba un gemido colectivo. En el último momento los rodeaban otras manchas y los sacaban de allí.

En la pantalla sonaron aplausos y Rachel movió la cabeza.

–No me lo puedo creer.

–Lo sé –Franny suspiró–. Mamá está que se sube por las paredes. Ya lo pasó bastante mal cuando estaba fuera.

–¿La has llamado?

–No contesta.

Rachel miró la puerta.

–Te llamo ahora.

En el pasillo, tuvo que golpear varias veces la puerta con el puño antes de que bajaran la música y abrieran

–Llama a tu madre –dijo ella. Le puso su móvil delante.

–¿Qué pasa?

Ella apretó la tecla de marcado rápido y se llevó el teléfono al oído.

–Eres una imbécil desconsiderada –murmuró.

En cuanto contestó la madre de Quinn, Rachel le pasó el teléfono.

–No, soy yo. Estoy bien. Ya te habrían llamado si no fuera así, eso lo sabes –Quinn retrocedió un paso y le cerró la puerta en las narices a Rachel.

De vuelta en su apartamento, ella lanzó un juramento. Quinn tenía su móvil y en él estaba toda su vida. Volvió a la cocina y marcó el número de la hermana de Quinn en el teléfono fijo.

–Ahora está hablando con tu madre.

–¿Qué has hecho? –preguntó Franny.

–Le he dicho lo que pensaba de ella.

–¿En su cara?

Rachel siguió con lo que hacía antes y encendió la cafetera.

–Nunca me ha costado mucho decirle lo que pienso en su cara. Ya lo sabes. Llamaron a la puerta.

–Espera –cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Quinn, tomó su móvil y lo sustituyó por el teléfono que llevaba en la mano–. Tu hermana.

Quinn se llevó el auricular al oído y cruzó el umbral.

–Hola, hermana, ¿qué hay?

Rachel parpadeó. ¿Cómo había terminado en su apartamento? Cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina. Si Quinn creía que aquello se iba a convertir en habitual, ya podía ir olvidándolo. Ella no deseaba pasar tiempo con ella. Miró un instante la habitación, que parecía más pequeña con Quinn allí, y frunció el ceño cuando ella la miró por el rabillo del ojo.

La mirada de Quinn recorrió su cuerpo y se detuvo en sus pies más tiempo del necesario. ¿Qué era aquello? Rachel resistió el impulso de bajar la vista para ver lo que llevaba. Su ropa no tenía nada de malo. En todo caso, tapaba más que la que llevaba la última vez que Quinn la había visto. A ella le gustaba el modo en que los pantalones negros de cintura alta hacían que las piernas parecieran más largas, sobre todo si iban acompañados de unos zapatos morados de tacón alto. Era un poco baja, y teniendo en cuenta el número de modelos que le sacaban la cabeza en sus horas de trabajo, agradecía todo lo que ofreciera la ilusión de que era más alta. Movió la cabeza. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensara Quinn? Lo que sabía ella de moda no llenaría ni un dedal. Y para muestra… los vaqueros que llevaba. A juzgar por lo raídos que estaban en las rodillas y alrededor de los bolsillos de… Rachel apartó la vista con rapidez. Si Quinn la pillaba mirándole el trasero, se reiría de ella.

Aquella mujer ya tenía un ego del tamaño de Texas.

–Es mi trabajo –dijo Quinn con una nota de impaciencia en la voz, paseando por la estancia–. La cuerda no llegaba, no había tiempo… Sabía que había gente cuidando de mí. ¿Has terminado? Porque seguro que tu amiga tiene que hacer tres llamadas más.

Rachel tomó su taza favorita y la dejó en la encimera. Esperaba que Franny le echara una buena bronca. ¿Qué clase de idiota se quitaba el arnés de seguridad a esa altura? ¿No había oído hablar de la fuerza de la gravedad? Apoyó la cadera en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos, observándola caminar. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y su pecho subía y bajaba debajo de una vieja camiseta de un equipo de béisbol. Parecía… ¿nerviosa? No, esa no era la palabra correcta. Cansada, quizá, como si no hubiera dormido mucho últimamente. Aunque a ella eso no le importaba nada, pero como Franny le había preguntado por el aspecto de Quinn, sentía la necesidad de examinarla más atentamente que de costumbre y después de haber empezado…

Vale, si le inyectaran suero de la verdad, seguramente admitiría que había razones comprensibles por las que las mujeres perdían los papeles cuando ella les sonreía. Tenía unos ojos verdes con motas color miel, pelo rubio y una cara de Angel. Si se añadía a eso un cuerpo alto y atletico, probablemente no habría una sola chica Gay soltera en Manhattan que no estuviera dispuesta a darle su teléfono.

Aunque ninguna de ellas había conseguido mantener su interés por mucho tiempo.

–Pues ya puedes dejarlo, estoy bien. ¿No tienes que planear tu boda? Dije que lo haría, ¿no? –ella miró en dirección a Rachel–. Te llamará ella ahora.

Antes de que colgara, Rachel había cruzado el apartamento y sostenía la puerta abierta con una sonrisa. Pero en lugar de seguir la indirecta, la mano de Quinn cerró la puerta y dejó la palma apoyada en la madera al lado de la cabeza de ella. –Es obvio que tenemos que hablar –declaró.

Rachel apretó los dientes. Perdía rápidamente la paciencia. Contemplaba la posibilidad de clavarle su tacón de aguja en una de las botas cuando Quinn añadió: –Puede que a otras personas no les importe que metas tu bonita nariz en sus asuntos, pero a mí sí.

–Prueba a contestar el teléfono y no tendré que hacerlo –ella

enarcó las cejas–. ¿Tanto te cuesta entender que tu familia pueda pensar que tienes impulsos suicidas?

–No tengo impulsos suicidas.

–¿Y desatar tu arnés es el procedimiento estándar?

–Súbete a la silla. Ella vaciló.

–¿Qué?

–Ya me has oído.

Rachel no se movió y Quinn le rodeó la muñeca con el pulgar y el índice. El golpe de calor que subió rápidamente por el brazo de ella le hizo bajar la barbilla mientras Quinn tiraba de ella por la estancia. ¿Ahora la tocaba? Quinn no la tocaba nunca. Más bien Rachel había tenido la sensación de que hubiera una zona de cuarentena a su alrededor.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó.

–Montando una demostración. Rachel abrió mucho los ojos cuando Quinn le soltó la muñeca, le puso las manos en la cintura y la subió a un sillón.

–Pero ¿qué haces? ¡No te subas a mis muebles!

Quinn separó los pies encima de los cojines del sofá y probó los muebles con un par de saltitos antes de decir:

–Salta.

–¿Qué?

–Salta.

Rachel ya estaba harta. No tenía ni el más mínimo interés en jugar con ella. ¿Acaso creía que tenía cinco años? Pero cuando intentó bajarse del sillón, un brazo largo le rodeó la cintura y se vio lanzada por el aire. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, chocó contra una pared de calor y dio un respingo. Alzó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos con las puntas de sus narices casi tocándose. ¿Qué demonios hacía?

–¿Ves? –musitó Quinn–. Es cuestión de equilibrio.

De pronto, la mirada intensa de Quinn observaba su rostro de un modo que sugería que no la había mirado nunca. Pero lo más desconcertante era la sensación… como si no hubiera ninguna parte en la que no se tocaran. La sensación de sus pechos aplastados contra los pechos de ella hacía que le resultara difícil respirar, pues ese contacto enviaba un ramalazo erótico a través de su abdomen. ¿Cómo podía sentirse atraída por ella cuando le caía tan mal? Cuando la bajó lentamente a lo largo de su cuerpo, Rachel no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse a sus hombros hasta que sus pies tocaron

los cojines. Se tambaleó cuando la soltó. Por un momento se sintió mareada.

–Sabía lo que hacía –Quinn bajó del sofá, la alzó en vilo y la depositó en el suelo como si no pesara nada.

Rachel retrocedió un paso y dejó los brazos a los costados. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla.

–Las huellas de zapatos que has dejado en mi sofá compensan de sobra por la media docena de vasos.

–Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer en tu tiempo libre que hablar con mi familia, prueba a buscarte un hobby.

Ella soltó una tosecita de incredulidad

. –Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi tiempo libre.

–Es obvio que salir con hombres o Mujeres no es una de ellas.

–¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

–Significa que, aunque quizá había olvidado por qué sigues soltera todavía, después de una hora empiezo a recordarlo –Quinn se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Nunca has pensado que ser amable de vez en cuando puede mejorar tus posibilidades de echar un polvo?

–¿Desde cuándo mi vida sexual es asunto tuyo?

–Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que desde que mi relación con mi familia se ha convertido en asunto tuyo.

Rachel sonrió con dulzura.

–Procura que la puerta no te dé en el trasero al salir.

–¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes decir? –preguntó Quinn, enarcando las cejas–. Es obvio que te falta práctica –asintió con firmeza–. No temas, pronto volveremos a tenerte lista para el combate.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente y avanzó hacia la puerta. No la miró, pero por alguna razón, se oyó preguntar antes de que ella saliera: –¿Nunca te cansas de esto? ¿De dónde había salido aquello? Quinn se detuvo, volvió la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada intensa.

–¿Ya te rindes, muñeca?

Ella frunció el ceño

. –No me llames muñeca.

Quinn no se movió y pareció que el aire se espesaba entre ellas. ¡Estúpidas hormonas! Ni ella estaba dispuesta a tener una relación ni Quinn era la mujer que…

–¿Quieres negociar una tregua?

Rachel no sabía qué la había impulsado a hacer la pregunta anterior, ¿y ahora ella le preguntaba si quería que fueran amigas? Reprimió una

carcajada.

–¿Te he dado la impresión de que agitara una bandera blanca? Estoy hablando de ti, no de mí. Pareces cansada, Quinn –hizo un mohín–. ¿Es por la energía que requiere fingir ante el mundo que eres una buena chica?

Los ojos de Quinn se oscurecieron.

–¿Cuestionas mi energía, muñeca?

Se acercó un paso hasta que ella pudo sentir el calor de su aliento en las mejillas.

–Mala idea –le advirtió Quinn.

Rachel tensó la columna vertebral. Tenía un código de conducta desde la infancia; un código que le costaba romper incluso con el puñado de personas a las que permitía ocupar un pequeño rincón de su corazón. Mostrar cualquier señal de debilidad era el principio del fin. Las máscaras que usaba eran lo que había hecho que sobreviviera a un periodo de su vida en el que era invisible. Al principio de su carrera, esas máscaras daban la impresión de que las críticas profesionales no le afectaban. Y ahora, aunque el corazón le latía de un modo errático, adoptó una máscara de calma.

–¿Tengo que sentirme intimidada por eso?

Quinn sonrió peligrosamente.

–Sigue retándome y esto se va a poner interesante muy pronto.

–En serio, eres muy graciosa. Desconocía esa faceta tuya –ella alzó una mano y le dio una palmadita en su hombro–. Ahora sé buena chica y acuéstate pronto. No podemos permitir que pierdas atractivo, ¿verdad? –Apoyó la mano en su hombro y la empujó hacia atrás para tener espacio para abrir la puerta–. ¿Cómo vas a convencer a las mujeres tontas de que eres un buen partido si tienes que hacerlo basándote en tu personalidad?

–Dímelo tú.

Rachel apartó la mano de ella, la tomó por el brazo y la empujó para que saliera. Cuando Quinn estuvo en el pasillo mirándola con un asomo de sonrisa, ella apoyó el hombro en el dintel de la puerta y alzó la barbilla. Achicó los ojos. Daba la sensación de que Quinn supiera algo que ella ignoraba.

–Admítelo; echabas esto de menos –musitó Quinn.

Ella respiró hondo.

–No.

–Sin mí, no hay nadie por aquí que te enmiende la plana.

–Dices eso como si me conocieras –ella negó con la cabeza–.

No me conoces, Quinn. Te da miedo conocerme.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, de verdad, porque si me conocieras, tendrías que admitir que te has equivocado conmigo y las dos sabemos que no te gusta admitir que te equivocas en nada –Rachel miró a ambos lados del pasillo y bajó la voz–. Peor todavía, podrías descubrir que te gusto. Y eso no puedes permitirlo, ¿verdad? Quinn bajó también la voz.

–No creo que haya ningún peligro de eso.

Rachel la miró a los ojos verdes y se preguntó de pronto si Quinn recordaba cómo había empezado aquella guerra entre ellas. Ella no. ¿Por qué resultaba mucho más difícil llevarse bien con Quinn que con ningún otro miembro de su familia? Todo el mundo llegaba a un punto en el que intentaba encontrarle sentido a su vida. Ella había aceptado muchas cosas que no podía cambiar, pero puesto que Quinn era la única persona con la que se mostraba inmadura, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué. Al parecer, Quinn no era la única que necesitaba una buena noche de descanso.

Alzó los ojos al cielo e intentó apartar aquella debilidad momentánea.

–Piensa lo que quieras o lo que te ayude a dormir por la noche.

–Yo duermo muy bien –respondió Quinn–. No te preocupes por mí.

–No lo hago.

–Haznos un favor a las dos y no te metas en mis asuntos. O puede que empiece yo a meter la nariz en los tuyos.

–Yo no tengo nada que ocultar –mintió la morena–. ¿Y tú?

–No me presiones, muñeca.

Rachel se detuvo justo antes de lanzarle un desafío. Pero no fue solo porque necesitara buscar madurez; había algo más. Podía sentirlo. Algo más que la frialdad de la mirada de Quinn, que la rigidez de los hombros o el tono de advertencia de su voz. ¿Qué era?

Quinn frunció el ceño y tensó la mandíbula. Dio la impresión de que apretaba los dientes, pero antes de que ella tuviera ocasión de preguntarle si le pasaba algo, se volvió y entró en su casa. Rachel miró la puerta cerrada de su apartamento y movió la cabeza.

El primer día había sido genial.

Estaba deseando que llegara el segundo

Esta es la adaptación de una novela llamada un rebelde en nueva york. Desde que comencé a leerla pensé en Rachel y Quinn, así que me decidí a hacer la adaptación.

Espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Que tristeza primero eliminan a México y ahora a los Ticos, Ahora toca echarle porras a Argentina para que eliminen a los holandeses ;)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

Rachel Berry tenía pechos. Teniendo en cuenta que Quinn era gay y ella una mujer, una parte de su cerebro debía haberlo sabido siempre; por suerte, en el pasado, esos pechos nunca se habían apretado contra su pecho.

«Piensa lo que te ayude a dormir por la noche».

Quinn apretó el paso en la última manzana de una carrera de ocho kilómetros. Rachel había acertado, pero era imposible que supiera que ella no podía dormir o que estaba harta de despertarse bañada en sudor frío con la garganta ronca de gritar. Tenía que parar aquello antes de que volviera a cometer otra estupidez en el trabajo o tuviera que buscarse otro apartamento. Pero distraerse del problema pensando en los pechos de Rachel Berry no era el mejor modo.

Dejó de correr y fue andando hasta una cafetería. Después de pedir, miró a su alrededor y descubrió a una mujer sentada sola al lado del escaparate. Era justo lo que necesitaba: otra mujer.

Pero entonces ella se volvió y Quinn movió la cabeza. En otro tiempo se le daba mejor detectar la presencia del enemigo.

Rachel la miró cuando ella se acercó a tomar una servilleta en la mesa de al lado de la suya.

–¿Te estás quedando conmigo?

–¿Ahora no puedo tomar un café?

–Puedes tomarlo en otra parte.

–Esta es la cafetería más cercana.

–Hay otra a dos manzanas. Esta es mía – volvió su atención a la pantalla de su portátil –Es el lugar en el que trabajo los lunes, miércoles y viernes por la mañana.

–No he visto ningún cartel en la puerta–Quinn se sentó enfrente de ella– Buenos días.

Después de un intento de seguir con lo que hacía mientras la rubia miraba a través del escaparate a la gente que se dirigía a su oficina, Rachel suspiró.

–Piensas venir todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, ¿verdad?

–Veo que no estás de buen humor por la mañana.

–¿Ese es tu plan?-la morena enarcó las cejas– ¿Vas a estar ahí siempre que me doy la vuelta hasta que me agotes y tenga que mudarme? ¡Vaya! Eso es...

–¿Eficaz?

–Iba a decir adolescente. No te imaginas la confianza que me produce saber que la ciudad está en manos de un ejemplo tan maduro del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York.

Volvió a teclear en el ordenador y Quinn se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se ganaba ella la vida.

–¿A qué te dedicas?–preguntó.

Rachel no alzó la vista de la pantalla.

–¿Es la primera vez que sientes la necesidad de hacer esa pregunta?

–No tengo un periódico para pasar el tiempo.

–Están al lado de la puerta.

–Es algo de Internet, ¿verdad?

La morena alzó la vista desde detrás de las gafas de trabajo.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Eres una de esas personas que informan de todos sus movimientos cada cinco minutos para que el universo sepa cuánto tiempo pasan haciendo la colada.

–Sí, la gente solo usa Internet para eso– Rachel tomó su café– Es porque trabajar en la red no es un trabajo físico, ¿verdad? Todos los que no levantamos objetos pesados ni hacemos algo con las manos estamos muy bajos en tu escala neandertal de supervivencia de los mejores.

–Creo que debes disminuir la cantidad de cafeína que tomas. Me parece que ya estás cerca del límite legal.

Rachel dejó la taza en la mesa y respiró hondo.

–Escribo un blog.

–¿Te puedes ganar la vida haciendo eso?

–Entre otras cosas – repuso.

–¿De qué trata?

–¿No tienes nada que hacer?

–No.

–Está bien–Rachel tomó de nuevo la taza de café y la miró a los ojos– Trabajo para una revista de moda y parte de mi trabajo es escribir un blog diario sobre las últimas tendencias y el tipo de cosas que pueden interesar a mujeres veinteañeras.

–Eres tan profunda como un charco superficial, ¿verdad?

–No todo gira en torno al significado de la vida. A veces es más bien cuestión de vivirla. Para algunas personas, eso implica encontrar placer en las cosas pequeñas.

–¿Como endeudarse comprando ropa?

–Como llevar cosas que les hagan sentirse bien –Rachel se encogió de hombros– Supongo que es lo que sientes tú cuando te pones el uniforme que eliges.

–Yo no llevo un uniforme porque esté de moda.

–¿Quieres decir que no te sientes bien cuando lo llevas?

–Es una cuestión de orgullo por lo que hago.

–¿Y no hace que te sientas bien?

–No es así de sencillo – respondió Quinn.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza a un lado y la rubial miró sus gafas con curiosidad.

–¿Ahora se lleva el look de bibliotecaria?

–Es mejor que la imagen de atracadora que das tú.

Quinn bajó la cabeza y se miró la camiseta.

–La tengo desde que empecé el entrenamiento básico. Tiene un valor sentimental.

–¿Eso no sugeriría que tienes corazón?

–Sería difícil caminar por ahí sin tener uno.

–¿Tan difícil como sobrevivir sin dormir?

Quinn la miró sin parpadear.

–Las paredes son finas –dijo ella con suavidad– Prueba a dormir sin la televisión puesta, o al menos no veas algo con tantos gritos. ¿Qué era... la película de terror de la semana?

–¿Ya vuelves a preocuparte por mí? ¡Qué tierno! Ahora que sé que te pasas la noche con un vaso pegado a la pared, buscaré algo en el canal de naturaleza donde salga el canto de las ballenas

–se levantó para alejarse, pero la morena le rozó la mano con la suya

– ¿Qué?

Rachel dejó caer la mano y esquivó su mirada.

–Nada.

–Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. Tengo una cita con mi jefe dentro de una hora.

La morena no contestó.

–Continúas oxidada – Quinn movió la cabeza–. Tienes que seguir practicando.

.

–¿Cómo va el desafío?

–¿Eh?

–Rachel parpadeó; las dos noches de sueño interrumpido empezaban a afectarla.

Quinn debía de haber movido la cama después de la conversación de la cafetería. Los gritos sonaban ahora más lejos, pero eran una pura tortura. Rachel dudaba de que nadie pudiera oír a un ser humano sufrir así sin sentir su efecto emocional.

–El desafío que te puso la revista –siguió Jess–. Ese en el que tienes que llevar ropa de las páginas centrales y descubrir si las distintas imágenes cambian cómo te ve la gente. Asumo que por eso pareces hoy una vendedora de cebollas francesa. Aunque esa boina te favorece.

Sí, a Rachel le gustaba la boina; era algo que podía haber elegido para sí misma, aunque esos días no podía llevar nada que no eligiera la ó la cabeza y ordenó las migas de su plato con el tenedor. Si le preguntaba qué causaba las pesadillas, Quinn no se lo diría. Hasta ahí, todo normal. Lo raro era que ella no había sentido la necesidad de hablarlo con su hermana. Su familia la quería. Si Quinn luchaba con algo que había vivido durante su destino militar, querrían ayudarla todo lo posible. Aunque Quinn no se lo pondría fácil.

Y Rachel tenía cada vez más la impresión de que la mujer que tan antipática le resultaba no había vuelto a casa y otra había ocupado su lugar. Una con la que podía empatizar y a la que quería conocer mejor.

Aquello era muy raro.

.

–Tierra a Rach.

–Todo bien–respondió ella. Tomó un bocado de tarta– Elige esta.

Frany la miró divertida.

–Eso mismo has dicho de las dos últimas.

Rachel ladeó la cabeza.

–Recuérdame otra vez por qué haces esto conmigo en vez de con Blake.

–Porque a él le interesa más la luna de miel que la tarta de boda.

Rachel tomó un segundo bocado de la tarta de chocolate.

–He mentido. Elige esta.

–Sabes que el chocolate es un sustituto del sexo–comentó Jess–. Es una cuestión de endorfinas.

–Es más que eso– respondió Rachel–. No tienes que preocuparte de si el chocolate te llamará; nunca te da plantón y no le importa hacerte compañía el viernes por la noche–suspiró de contenta y tomó otro bocado–. El chocolate es mejor que el sexo.

Jess hizo una mueca.

–¡Y unas narices!

–Es joven– comentó Frany–. Aprenderá.

–Si lo probara de vez en cuando, aprendería mucho antes.

–Los espanta.

Rachel movió el tenedor en el aire.

–Sigo aquí, ¿vale?

Ella no tenía la culpa de asustar a las personas. Era una mujer con mucha más experiencia de la vida de lo que hubiera sido normal en sus veinticuatro años. Una mujer independiente y trabajadora, centrada en su carrera. Si había que hacer horas extra, se ofrecía ella. En las fiestas familiares en las que la gente no quería trabajar, se ofrecía ella. Y además de su carrera, no ocultaba que no le interesaba tener una relación, aunque no estuviera dispuesta a explicar por qué.

A los hombres y mujeres les resultaba difícil imaginar que los necesitara para algo más que una cosa. Aunque, en justicia, había muchos a los que eso no les parecería un problema.

Hubo un pequeño debate sobre los méritos de una crema de vainilla antes de que Jess preguntara:

–¿Qué tal nuestra nueva vecina?

–Para que fuera «nuestra vecina», tendrías que estar allí más de una vez por semana–Rachel sonrió con dulzura.

–Si necesitas refuerzos, solo tienes que gritar.

–A ti te cae bien Quinn.

–Quinn cae bien a todos menos a ti –Jess se encogió de hombros–. Es lo que es y no pide disculpas por ello. Eso tiene su mérito.

–No hay nada oculto en ella–asintió Frany–. De niña su franqueza le traía problemas, pero todos confiábamos en ella.

Rachel guardó silencio. La tarta de chocolate se había terminado.

–¿Has tomado ya una decisión?–preguntó.

–Me inclino por distintas capas de estas tres–Frany señaló los platos más vacíos con el tenedor.

–¿Qué es lo siguiente de la lista?

–Las flores.

La conversación volvió a los planes de boda y salieron de la pastelería para dirigirse al metro. Cuando pasaban por la biblioteca pública, Jess miró hacia los escalones situados delante de las grandes columnas griegas; varios hombres y mujeres con casco y chalecos antibalas estaban reunidos alrededor de uno de los leones de piedra.

–¿Esa no es Quinn?

Frany y Jess avanzaron hacia ella y Rachel no tuvo más remedio que admitir, de mala gana, que el uniforme le sentaba de maravilla y le daba un aura de peligro. Por otra parte, ella siempre había sabido que la rubia podía ser peligrosa. Podía atraer a las mujeres con una sonrisa acobardar a los hombres con solo una mirada. Ella había visto una vez aquella mirada. ¿Cuándo? ¿En el treinta cumpleaños de Tyler, al que sí se había dignado acudir? Sí, había sido allí donde un imbécil había cometido el error de tratar mal a su novia delante de la rubia. Quinn solo había tenido que mirarlo y pedirle que respetara a la señorita y el hombre había dado marcha atrás y murmurado una disculpa.

Rachel se preguntó por qué había hecho falta que la viera de uniforme para que recordara que se había sentido impresionada por eso.

Quinn las saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Señoritas...

Lanzó una mirada a la ropa que llevaba Rachel. Aunque la mirada duró menos que un suspiro, fue seguida de un parpadeo y acontinuación la miró a los ojos y le hizo sentirse... vulnerable. No sabía a qué se debía, pero sospechaba que podía deberse al hecho de recordar cosas que habría preferido olvidar.

Jess soltó una risita.

–Hola, Q.

–Hola, guapísima.

Rachel alzó los ojos al cielo al ver la reacción de su amiga a la sonrisa de la rubia y fijó la vista en la multitud para no tener que estar pendiente de Quinn.

El corazón se le bajó a los talones.

–Tengo que irme.

–Pero ¿no íbamos a mirar las flores?

Rachel miró a Frany a los ojos.

–Te llamo luego

–dijo con el tono de voz que implicaba un mensaje oculto.

–De acuerdo.

Rachel se alejó sin mirar a Quinn, pero sintió la mirada de la rubia en la espalda cuando se mezclaba con la multitud. La sensación que le producía ayudaba a explicar que tuviera un secreto con la hermana de ella. Solo alguien con un secreto propio podía entender lo que implicaba sacarlo a la fría luz del día. Fijó la vista en la figura que veía moverse en el parque y se bloqueó emocionalmente en preparación para el encuentro.

Era el único modo de poder afrontar aquello.

El sueño empezaba unas horas antes del amanecer. Caras nuevas, un escenario distinto, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo. Cuando volvió a la realidad con el pulso latiéndole con fuerza y el corazón desbocado, Quinn se preguntó por qué la sorprendían los últimos añadidos. Al maldito sueño le encantaban las ampliaciones.

Se puso el pantalón de chándal y lanzó un juramento cuando se golpeó el dedo del pie con una caja de camino a la cocina. Cuando buscaba el interruptor de la luz, se quedó paralizada. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y Rachel se sobresaltó y dejó caer las llaves.

–¡Maldita sea, Quinn!–exclamó.

La Rubia se apoyó en el dintel y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Trasnochas o madrugas?

La pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, pues ella llevaba la misma ropa que en el exterior de la biblioteca. Apartó la vista del trasero perfecto embutido en pantalones negros ceñidos que terminaban en mitad de la pantorrilla.

Rachel se volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y fijó la vista en el centro del pecho de la rubia. Quinn sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo desde el punto de impacto. El hecho de que ella siguiera mirando no ayudó, sino que hizo que la sangre fluyera a su sexo.

–¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tener una policía de vecina puede implicar que te reciba con su arma reglamentaria si te oye merodeando en la oscuridad?

–La luz está encendida–argumentó ella.

–Él te ha echado de su casa, ¿verdad?

–¿A qué viene esta repentina obsesión por mi vida sexual? –la morena la miró a los ojos–. Si no te conociera, pensaría que llevas tiempo sin hacerlo.

Quinn llevaba más tiempo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero no podía compartir mucho tiempo el lecho con una mujer; era mucho mejor largarse antes de correr el riesgo de quedarse dormida y ponerse en ridículo.

–¿No es un poco viejo para ti?

La morena parpadeó.

–¿De quién estamos hablando?

–Del hombre que estaba contigo en Bryant Park.

–¿Qué hombre?

Quinn no se rendía tan fácilmente.

–El hombre con el que has discutido antes de arrastrarlo hacia la estación de metro.

–¿Me has estado espiando?

–¿Crees que cuando voy de uniforme tengo que ignorar lo que ocurre a mi alrededor?

La morena suspiró pesadamente y se volvió.

–No tengo energía para esto.

–Es miércoles. Seguiremos en la cafetería.

–No, de eso nada.

Cuando Rachel abrió la puerta, Quinn vio que hundía los hombros como si le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo disimular lo agotada que estaba y la proximidad de su casa le permitiera relajarse. Rachel se volvió un momento a mirarla y lo que la rubia vio en sus ojos la hizo fruncir el ceño. Lo reconoció porque lo había visto en los ojos de soldados en combate y de hombres que llevaban demasiado tiempo trabajando de policías. Si los ojos de una persona eran de verdad el espejo del alma, una parte de la de ella estaba a punto de renunciar a la lucha.

Sin darse cuenta, Quinn dio un paso al frente impulsada por la necesidad de decir algo, pero incapaz de encontrar las palabras. Con los hombres con los que había trabajado no se necesitaban. Había una comprensión silenciosa, una empatía nacida de experiencias compartidas. Un gesto de asentimiento podía decir tanto como un centenar de palabras. Una broma o un comentario sin importancia eran bienvenidos. Pero alguien tan lleno de vida como Rachel no debería...

La puerta de ella se cerró y Quinn tomó una decisión. Tampoco podía hacer otra cosa. Si ella tenía problemas y su familia sabía que no había hecho nada, le arrancarían la piel. Respiró hondo, retrocedió y cerró la puerta. Necesitaría unas horas más de sueño, con suerte ininterrumpido, para preparar la batalla.

Al día siguiente se aventuraría en territorio enemigo.

* * *

Pd: Sorry si alguien le van a Holanda, No Era Penal!

próxima actualización Lunes 14 de Julio


	3. Chapter 3

Primero quiero contestar a un Review que me decía que no me quejara del futbol porque había cosas más tristes en la vida. Y como dice Rachel en el capitulo anterior yo digo:

**"No todo gira en torno al significado de la vida. A veces es más bien cuestión de vivirla. Para algunas personas, eso implica encontrar placer en las cosas pequeñas".**

Por cierto se me había olvidado poner lo de que glee no me pertenece bla bla bla

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

–VAMOS, Leroy, contesta.

Rachel se frotó la frente con los dedos para intentar espantar el dolor de cabeza. Cerró el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesa al lado del ordenador. Tendría que ir allí. Era el único modo de saber dónde estaba él. Suspiró, tomó la taza de café y frunció el ceño por lo flojo que era. Tenía que hacer el trabajo del día en la mitad de tiempo, necesitaría un suministro continuo de cafeína.

–Se llama así, ¿verdad?

Otra taza de café se posó en la mesa. La morena parpadeó.

– ¿Te gusta escuchar a escondidas?

–Llamémoslo deformación profesional –Quinn señaló la taza–. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Rachel la miró a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué me invitas a café?

–Tienes pinta de necesitarlo–La rubia apartó una silla de la mesa y se sentó.

–Hay otras mesas, ¿sabes?

Quinn no contestó. Tomó un sorbo de su café.

–No vamos a seguir donde lo dejamos anoche, si es eso lo que estás pensando–dijo Rachel.

–Técnicamente, ha sido esta mañana.

–Yo no me he metido en tus asuntos.

–Me alegra oírlo.

–¿Por qué no me devuelves el favor y haces lo mismo con los míos?– la morena sonrió con dulzura.

Quinn tomó otro sorbo de café y no contestó.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Rachel.

–¿En qué lío andas metida?

La morena alzó la vista.

–¿Qué?

–Contesta.

–¿Por qué te va a importar a ti si yo tengo algún problema? –Rachel enarcó las cejas–. Yo creía que te haría feliz la idea de que pueda aparecer tirada en un callejón.

– ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que ocurra eso?

–No sería la primera vez.

–Eso no tiene gracia.

–No, pero tengo docenas de chistes de ese periodo de mi vida si quieres reírte–alzó la barbilla–. Ahí va uno. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de salir con una chica sin techo? Que puedes dejarla donde te apetezca.

Quinn no se rio.

–¿Le debes dinero?

– ¿A quién?

–A Leroy.

–No.

– ¿Entonces qué ocurre?

Rachel soltó una risita.

– ¿Tengo que confiar en ti porque me has invitado a un café?

–Si tienes algún problema, dímelo ahora y...

– ¿Me ayudarás?–preguntó la morena–. No puedes. Y aunque pudieras, tú serías la última persona a la que pediría ayuda.

–Eso lo sé

– ¿Y por qué haces esto? –preguntó Rachel.

–Dime lo que ocurre–insistió la rubia.

El tono profundo de su voz le hizo más daño que nada de lo que había dicho o hecho en cinco años y medio para provocarla y Rachel la odió por ello. Principalmente, porque el tono fue acompañado de una suavidad nueva en sus ojos verdes que transmitía la impresión de que ella comprendía. Como siempre que había la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien pudiera ver a través de una de sus máscaras, Rachel combatió el fuego con fuego.

–Te diré lo que pasa cuando tú me digas por qué no puedes dormir.

Rachel se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto los ojos Verdes de Quinn se convirtieron en un bloque de hielo.

No debería haberle arrojado eso a la cara. Era mezquino.

– ¿Por qué crees que no duermo?

–Anoche estabas despierta y todavía pareces cansada.

– Trabajo en distintos turnos y no siempre es fácil adaptarse – respondió –.Te toca a ti.

– ¿Cuántos años hace que eres poli? ¿Ocho?

–Más o menos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en adaptarte?

–He estado siete meses fuera. Solo hace uno que he vuelto.

– ¿Qué pasó cuando estabas allí?

– Nos dispararon – La rubia se llevó la taza a la boca y tomó un sorbo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos–. Esquiva el tema todo lo que quieras, pero las dos sabemos que si quiero descubrir lo que ocultas, puedo hacerlo sin tu cooperación. Empezaré con Frany.

Era una amenaza hueca. Rachel tomó su taza de café.

–Tu hermana no te dirá nada.

–Eso implica que sabe lo que es.

–Implica que ella jamás traicionaría una confidencia.

Quinn frunció los labios en un amago de sonrisa.

–Ya conoces a mi familia. Si creen que algo va mal, actuarán. Y te aseguro que sus intervenciones son una verdadera juerga. No sabes lo que es estar cinco contra uno en esa familia. Y he dicho que empezaría por Frany.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que no eres la única que no lo sabe?

–Si lo soy, acabas de ponérmelo más fácil.

Rachel no había tenido experiencia con una unidad familiar hasta que había conocido a los Fabray. Para ella, eran todo lo que debía ser una familia. Eso era parte del motivo por el que nunca había entendido por qué Quinn no los apreciaba más. Pero el comentario que había hecho sobre las intervenciones familiares explicaba por qué la rubia prefería combatir a sus demonios sola.

Se llevó la taza de café a los labios.

–Cuando hables con ellos, no olvides mencionarles los problemas que tienes para adaptarte a tus turnos. Quizá tus hermanos puedan darte algún consejo.

–Y quizá tú deberías decirme lo que pasa antes de que esto se ponga feo –respondió Quinn.

–Podemos pasarnos el día así.

–La siguiente ronda es tuya. Yo tomo café solo.

Rachel suspiró.

–No te vas a rendir, ¿verdad?

–No es lo mío.

–Eso nos devuelve al porqué necesitas saberlo. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que no has contestado todavía a eso.

Como Quinn no respondió, ella dejó el café en la mesa y volvió a su trabajo. La rubia tomó un periódico que habían dejado en la mesa de al lado. Guardaron silencio un rato hasta que Rachel alzó la vista y la vio observándola.

– ¿Qué?

–¿Las gafas eran un accesorio?

La morena volvió la vista a la pantalla.

–Me duele la cabeza si trabajo mucho rato en el ordenador, pero hoy me las he dejado en casa.

–Tenías otras cosas en la cabeza.

–Puedo agrandar la letra en la pantalla, si tanto te preocupa mi visión.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

–Solo por curiosidad – preguntó la rubia– . ¿Qué look se supone que llevas hoy?

–Se llama gótico chic.

O al menos la revista lo había llamado así. Era la ropa más extravagante que había llevado durante el desafío.

–Antes de salir, no olvides que a los vampiros no debe darles el sol –Comentó Quinn.

Rachel estiró las piernas.

–¿No te gustan las botas?– preguntó–. Son mi parte favorita.

Quinn se inclinó a un lado para examinarlas y frunció el ceño.

–¿Puedes andar con eso?

–Las mujeres no se ponen estas botas por comodidad – contestó ella.

Se inclinó y pasó las manos por el cuero reluciente. Introdujo los pulgares por el borde, que quedaba en el muslo, y tiró al tiempo que levantaba el pie del suelo. Volvió la cabeza y le sonrió como nunca le había sonreído.

– ¿No hablamos ya de que la gente se pone ropa por el modo en que se siente con ella?

Quinn apretó los dientes cuando ella repitió el movimiento con las manos en la otra pierna y se echó el pelo por encima del hombro al sentarse. Sonrió y Quinn siguió su sonrisa con la vista hasta el camarero, que le sonreía a su vez.

Quinn lo miró de hito en hito, pero no era el camarero quien la irritaba. Le molestaba lo bien que había funcionado la táctica de distracción de la morena.

Todas las células de su cuerpo habían reaccionado a aquellas botas y el trozo de piel desnuda debajo de otra falda pecaminosamente corta. Pero si ella creía que podía distraerla mucho tiempo de su objetivo, se equivocaba.

Rachel apartó a un lado el ordenador y apoyó el codo en la mesa. Colocó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y se inclinó hacia delante fingiendo inocencia.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

– ¿Has terminado? – preguntó la rubia con sequedad.

– ¿Terminado con qué?–los ojos de la morena brillaban divertidos –.Tendrás que ser más explícita.

–Dime lo que ocurre.

Rachel alzó los ojos al cielo y Quinn colocó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos. De cerca, tenía unos ojos espectaculares. Algo grandes para su cara, pero de un marrón tan profundo que resultaba difícil saber dónde empezaba el iris. Nunca se había fijado en eso antes.

– ¿Y si te dijera que es algo privado? –preguntó Rachel en voz baja.

–Te diría que no se lo diré a nadie –respondió Quinn con el mismo tono de voz.

– ¿Por qué te voy a creer?

–Una persona no vale nada sin su palabra.

–Dime por qué quieres saberlo.

Quinn dudó un momento.

–Reconocí lo que vi en tus ojos antes de que cerraras la puerta esta mañana. Lo he visto antes.

–¿Qué viste? –susurró ella.

–Resignación.

Rachel la miró y parpadeó.

–Si me conocieras bien, sabrías por qué no quiero hablar de ello. La gente tiene secretos por algo.

Volvió a su ordenador y Quinn miró en dirección a la calle y se preguntó qué haría ella si estuviera en su lugar. Seguramente lo mismo. De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo. Ambas se negaban a abrirse a la otra.

–¿Quieres otro café? –preguntó la morena.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

–Creo que iré a la comisaría a buscar fotos de Leroy antes de que empiece mi turno.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente.

–Escarba todo lo que quieras. Te digo desde ya que solo hay un modo de que te enteres y ese modo no está ahora ni estará nunca a tu alcance.

–Ya me estás desafiando otra vez.

Quinn se levantó, puso una mano en la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla de la morena. Cuando Rachel alzó la vista, la rubia sonrió con la misma sensualidad que había sonreído ella cuando hacía el numerito de las botas.

–Cuando quiero algo, nada se interpone en mi camino – le dijo en voz baja e íntima–. Si me lo pones difícil, lo desearé más y me esforzaré el doble por conseguirlo. Así que puedes seguir haciendo lo que haces, pero no digas que no te lo he advertido.

Retiró las manos y se volvió. Rachel podía interpretar sus palabras como quisiera. si llegaba a la conclusión de que no se refería solo al secreto que guardaba, la rubia no podría jurar que se equivocaba.

El estilo gótico acabaría con ella o conseguiría que la detuvieran. Para empezar, los pies la estaban matando, pero de haber sabido que acabaría recorriendo a pie todo el barrio en busca de Leroy, se habría cambiado. Y en lo referente a ser detenida, tal vez se sintiera agradecida. Aunque los cargos tuvieran que ver con pasar mucho tiempo parada en una esquina mientras intentaba averiguar dónde se hallaba, podía consolarse pensando que estaba a salvo dentro de un coche patrulla. Miró por encima del hombro y le pareció ver a alguien moverse en las sombras. Apretó el paso.

Si Quinn la veía allí le echaría un sermón.

Recordó lo último que le había dicho en la cafetería. No era posible que hubiera querido insinuar lo que ella imaginaba. Aunque lo peor había sido su reacción. En vez de enfadarse, se le había acelerado el pulso y había tenido que apretar los muslos. Ninguna Persona le había causado nunca un efecto erótico tan inmediato.

Cruzó de acera sujetándose con las manos el largo abrigo negro en un intento por ocultar lo que llevaba debajo. Se detuvo delante de una puerta y miró el cartel de neón antes de abrirla. Si Leroy no estaba allí, no lo buscaría más.

–¡Vaya, hola, guapa! ¿Quieres venir aquí y...?

Rachel miró de hito en hito al hombre que tenía delante.

– Llevo spray de pimienta y no me da miedo usarlo.

No llevaba, pero él no lo sabía.

–Mikey, deja en paz a la señorita – dijo una voz desde detrás de la larga barra de madera–. Está muy fuera de tu alcance.

Rachel se acercó sonriente.

–Hola, Ben.

–Hola, Rach. ¿Cómo está mi mejor chica?

–Bien. ¿Él está aquí?

Ben asintió.

–En la parte de atrás.

– ¿Debe algo?

–Tenemos un trato contigo, ¿no?

–Gracias, Ben.

Rachel se abrió paso entre la multitud con un suspiro. La esperaba la inevitable discusión sobre si era hora de irse o no lo era. Sabía lo que diría él y las excusas que pondría. Había vivido esa escena incontables veces. Por muy lejos que consiguiera alejarse de su pasado, siempre podía contar con que Leroy le recordaría sus raíces.

La idea de que Quinn pudiera hacer lo mismo...

Se riñó a sí misma. Ya estaba bien de pensar en ella. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que la llevaba consigo a todas partes.

Quinn apoyó la cabeza en la pared y frunció el ceño. Cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad que hubiera podido tener por haberla seguido desapareció a los cinco minutos de que Rachel llegara a su destino.

¿En qué narices se había metido?

Esperó a ver si salía del octavo bar a los dos minutos, como había hecho en los siete primeros. Cuando pasaron veinte y estaba contemplando la idea de cruzar la calle, se abrió la puerta.

El hombre retrocedió un paso tambaleante mientras la morena le ayudaba a meter el brazo en la manga del abrigo. Luego Rachel colocó el brazo de él sobre sus hombros, lo tomó por la cintura y lo guió por la acera.

¿Qué hacía con un hombre así? Aparte de que le doblaba la edad, no debería estar con alguien al que tenía que ir a buscar por los bares. Una mujer tan guapa como ella, tan lista como ella y que podía excitar tanto a las personas...

Quinn apretó los dientes con fuerza y pensó en buscar la estación de metro más cercana. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que hiciera ella? Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, el hombre se tambaleó de lado, hizo chocar a Rachel contra la pared y algo se desató en el interior de Quinn.

Metió una mano debajo del cuello para sacar la placa que llevaba colgada en una cadena y cruzó la calle. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, puso una mano con firmeza en el hombro de él y lo empujó un par de pasos hacia atrás.

–Policía – apuntó a Rachel con un dedo–. Y tú quédate donde estás.

La morena la miró con incredulidad.

–¿Ahora te dedicas a seguirme?

–Soy poli, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a hacer?

–Eres increíble.

–Y tú eres muy afortunada de haber tenido un guardaespaldas las dos últimas horas teniendo en cuenta dónde estás. ¿Por qué narices vienes aquí sola? ¿Sabes la cantidad de disparos que hay a diario en este barrio? – el hombre dio un paso tambaleante y Quinn lo miró con fijeza–. Yo que tú no lo haría, amigo. Yo te diré cuándo puedes moverte.

El hombre bajó la cabeza y habló con voz pastosa.

–No puedes hablarle a mi...

–¡Cállate, Leroy! – intervino Rachel. Miró a Quinn

–¿Cómo te atreves?

–Oh, me atrevo. Y tú me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa aquí o en la comisaría más próxima. Es tu decisión.

–No puedes detenerme.

–¿Quieres apostar?

–No he hecho nada.

–Muy bien. Lo detendré a él para que pase la mona en una celda.

–No lo hagas –ella suspiró–. Solo necesito llevarlo a casa.

Quinn miró a Leroy.

–¿Dónde está?

–A cuatro manzanas.

–Tú dirige. Yo lo llevaré, y cuando lleguemos, tendremos una larga charla.

Quinn tendió la mano y agarró la manga del hombre antes de que se cayera al suelo.

– Vomítame encima y juro que te detengo.

El recorrido duró el doble de lo que hubiera sido normal. Cuando llegaron, Rachel metió al hombre en el baño de un apartamento de un dormitorio. Quinn paseó por la sala de estar mientras esperaba. Hasta que algo atrajo su atención.

Se detuvo delante de una estantería y tomó un certificado enmarcado que había sido entregado a Rachel Barbra Berry por buena asistencia en sexto curso. Alzó la cabeza y descubrió una fotografía apoyada en un montón de libros. En ella aparecía un Leroy más joven delante de una noria con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de una niña delgada, con coletas y una amplia sonrisa que mostraba que le faltaban dos dientes.

Quinn comprendió su error y se sintió como la mayor estúpida del mundo. Miró hacia el pasillo y vio que Rachel la observaba en silencio.

–Es tu padre – dijo.

–Sí – respondió ella.

–Deberías habérmelo dicho.

– Si hubiera querido que lo supieras, lo habría hecho.

Quinn devolvió el certificado al estante y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que bebe?

–Desde hace mucho – ella se encogió de hombros–. Hay un mes que es peor que los otros once. Y casualmente ahora es ese mes.

Quinn respiró hondo.

–Rach...

Se abrió la puerta detrás de ella y apareció Leroy. Quinn se adelantó.

–Le debo una disculpa por el malentendido –le estrechó la mano–. Soy Quinn Fabray. Una amiga de su hija.

Rachel hizo una mueca.

–Eso es un poco exagerado, ¿no crees?

–Estaba preocupada por ella.

–¿Desde cuándo? intervino Rachel.

Quinn la miró a los ojos.

–Creía que estaba en un lío.

–Mi Rach no – Leroy hablaba con voz pastosa– Es una buena chica –achicó los ojos–. ¿Tú eres poli?

–Sí. De la Unidad de Servicios de Emergencia.

–Si la gente necesita ayuda, llama a la policía –Leroy sonrió–. Si los polis necesitan ayuda, llaman a esa unidad.

–Así es.

–¿Quieres una copa?

–No hay – intervino Rachel – . Limpié esto anoche.

Quinn negó con la cabeza.

–No, gracias. Voy a acompañar a su hija a casa, si no le importa.

–No es necesario – repuso la morena.

La rubia la miró a los ojos.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer – dijo con firmeza.

–De acuerdo – Rachel sonrió con dulzura–. Podemos charlar por el camino. Mientras ayudo a Leroy a acostarse, ¿por qué no piensas en las cosas que me quieres decir? –pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su padre–. Vamos.

Cuando salieron, Quinn levantó los ojos al cielo y respiró hondo. Iba a ser el viaje en metro más largo de su vida.

* * *

Sara: me encantaría actualizar mas seguido pero los lunes es el día que tengo tiempo para adaptar la historia

Proximo capitulo lunes 21 de julio

P.D: hoy no tuve tanto tiempo de corregir así que espero no tener errores (si los hay, por favor perdonenmelos)

P.D:gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y demas


	4. Chapter 4 parte 1

hola siento mucho no haber podido actualizar, un rayo cayo en mi casa y todos los aparatos se quemaron, he estado sin Internet un buen rato pero ya estoy de vuelta dividí este capitulo en 2 para subirlo mas rápido

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

–¿SABES lo que me recuerda esto?

Quinn se volvió a mirarla en el vagón del metro.

–¿Ahora ya hablamos?

–No. Hablo yo. Tú todavía no.

El tren frenó y la rubia miró por la ventanilla.

–Me recuerda a las veces que he oído a mi mejor amiga quejarse de que sus hermanos investigaban a todos los hombres con los que la veían –prosiguió la morena–. Antes lo encontraba gracioso, ahora ya no. ¿Qué les da derecho a entrometerse en la vida de otras personas?

–Se llama interés –respondió Quinn.

–Se llama acoso.

–No me voy a disculpar por haberte seguido. Teniendo en cuenta dónde has terminado, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. A partir de ahora, si tienes que ir allí de noche, te acompañaré yo.

–Yo no soy tu hermana.

–Eso lo sé muy bien– repuso la rubia.

–Tú no puedes dictarme lo que tengo que hacer.

–No, pero si te ocurre algo, no quiero tenerlo en mi conciencia. Ya está bastante llena, gracias.

Rachel frunció el ceño. Agradecía el interés de la rubia por su seguridad y también que Quinn se hubiera disculpado con Leroy y le hubiera mostrado respeto. Pero le molestaba que supiera lo de su padre.

Todo el mundo tenía cosas que no le apetecía que supieran otras personas y ella no era una excepción, así que no la había perdonado.

Pensó en la última vez que había tenido que bregar con alguien que había descubierto lo de Leroy La diferencia era que con Franny ella había decidido lo que quería contar y su amiga no la había presionado

Franny jamás la seguiría, pero Rachel sabía que, incluso después de seis años y con una experiencia traumática uniéndolas, le seguía ocultando

cosas a su amiga. Era lo que había hecho casi toda su vida y no creía que pudiera cambiar.

Quinn se levantó.

–Hacemos transbordo aquí.

Rachel hizo una mueca y se incorporó. Decidida a ocultar que sufría en nombre de la moda, se agarró a una de las barras de metal mientras esperaban a que parara el tren y se abrieran las puertas.

Quinn echó a andar con rapidez hacia el otro extremo de la plataforma, pero miró por encima del hombro y se detuvo.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada –respondió la morena entre dientes.

Quinn le miró los pies.

–Te mataría pedir ayuda, ¿no?

–Son ampollas, no piernas rotas –contestó Rachel.

Se sentó en un banco y Quinn miró el túnel por el que llegaría el tren y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Como miró las botas de ella al volverse, Rachel se echó hacia atrás en el banco y dejó que se abriera el abrigo. Apoyó las manos en el plástico y cruzó las piernas. Cuando quinn posó la vista en sus muslos, ella reprimió una sonrisa. Siempre la había ayudado saber que podía provocarla, aunque probablemente no era buena idea descubrir el efecto que tenía en la rubia en aquel sentido.

Quinn la miró a los ojos y ella enarcó las cejas.

la rubia movió la cabeza.

–Asumo que las mujeres no llevan esas botas por comodidad.

Rachel sintió carne de gallina al oír su voz profunda y rasposa.

–Estas botas no se hicieron para andar –murmuró; balanceó las piernas cruzadas.

–¿Y por qué no se te ocurrió cambiarte?

Rachel alzó la barbilla.

–A ti te molesta mi ropa, ¿verdad? No me digas que prefieres a las mujeres con miriñaque. ¿Y que lleven una sombrilla, tal vez? Una mujer que deje caer el pañuelo cuando tú pasas y que se muestre eternamente agradecida si acudes en su rescate.

–¿De verdad quieres entrar en eso?

Rachel se encogió de hombros.

–Es la mitad de tu problema conmigo. Mujer neandertal conoce a mujer moderna e independiente y no sabe qué hacer con ella.

La sonrisa de Quinn fue lenta, y cargada de sensualidad.

–Tienes mucho que aprender sobre un Mujer como yo,muñeca. Cuando estés lista para descubrirlo, avísame.

la morena la miró a los ojos.

–¿Se supone que eso me va a asustar?

–¿Qué te hace pensar que esa es mi intención?

–¿Crees que no puedo aceptar tu reto y ganar, Quinny?

la rubia volvió a sonreír.

–¿Ahora soy Quinny?

la morena sonrió a su vez sin darse cuenta y la rubia, al verlo, sonrió más todavía.

Rachel alzó la barbilla, estiró los brazos a los costados y arqueó la espalda. Empujó los pechos hacia delante de un modo que sabía que tensaría los botones de la blusa hasta casi romperlos, separó los labios y respiró hondo. Para completar el gesto, se apartó el pelo de los hombros, se mordió el labio inferior y lo soltó muy despacio.

Cuando hubo terminado, la miró.

La mirada intensa de la rubia bajó por el cuerpo de la morena y volvió a subir. Se detuvo un momento en los pechos y cuando sus ojos llegaron a la altura de los de morena, hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

–Te gusta vivir al límite.

Allí estaba otra vez la voz profunda y rasposa.

Rachel se disponía a preguntarle qué pensaba hacer al respecto, pero la interrumpió el sonido del tren. Quinn se acercó al banco y le tendió la mano.

–Arriba.

Ella tomó la mano tendida y sintió subir por su brazo el mismo calor eléctrico que había sentido la primera vez que la había tocado. Cuando la rubia la ayudó a incorporarse, el calor se extendió por todo el cuerpo. Rachel respiró hondo y esquivó su mirada. Miró el tren y dio un paso hacia él. Su tobillo dio un giro raro y ella hizo una mueca.

Quinn le sujetó la mano con firmeza.

–¿Estás bien?

Rachel sonrió. –Dímelo tú.

Quinn se adelantó y pulsó el botón que abría las puertas del tren.

–Sé lo que estás haciendo –le informó la rubia cuando estuvieron dentro.

El tren se puso en marcha y ella cayó hacia delante y dio un respingo cuando sus pechos entraron en contacto con el pecho de la rubia.

Intentó retroceder, pero Quinn la sujetó por la cintura y la mantuvo en el sitio. Bajó la cabeza y le susurró al oído. –¿Cuánto te quieres acercar a ese límite?


	5. Chapter 4 parte 2

Mi casa esta muy bien, gracias a todos por preguntar, los que se frieron fueron los aparatos eléctricos y la linea de teléfonos, y mi tele nuevesita que compre a 18 meses sin intereses y sigo pagando =( concejo si oyen rayos desconecten todo de su casa.

* * *

A Rachel se le aceleró el corazón y su sangre se transformó en fuego líquido. con dulzura, bajó la mano de su cuello a su hombro y la empujó. Miró por encima del hombro –. Mira eso, es nuestra parada. ¡Cómo vuela el tiempo cuando nos divertimos!

Salió a la plataforma delante de la rubia y extendió el brazo izquierdo aun lado para recuperar el equilibrio antes de soltarla. Quinn tiró de ella hacia sí sin previo aviso. Rachel se tambaleó. Una mano la sujetó por la parte de atrás del cuello y el mundo que conocía llegó bruscamente a su fin.

Unos labios firmes y a la vez suaves aplastaron los de ella en un beso que le hizo tambalearse de nuevo. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa, parpadeó con los ojos muy abiertos y se agarró a los hombros de Quinn para mantenerse erguida. Pero cuando la rubia echó a un lado la cabeza, ella cerró los ojos.

Su vena competitiva surgió como siempre con ella. Quinn no podía encender su cuerpo como si fuera una vela sin que hubiera repercusiones.

Absorbió la intensidad del beso y se lo devolvió. Entreabrió los labios y la rubia deslizó la lengua en su boca y jugó con la de Rachel. Fue un beso airado y des coordinado y, sin ninguna duda, el beso más apasionado que la morena había sentido nunca y la odió por ello. No quería pasar el resto de su vida comparando todos los demás besos con aquel, y menos cuando el beso iba destinado a castigarla por lo que había hecho en el tren. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla ganar una vez? Porque no sabía cómo.

Cuando el beso terminó tan bruscamente como había empezado, Rachel abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente. Para su sorpresa, Quinn no parecía victoriosa, sino tan enfadada como ella. La soltó sin decir nada y echó a andar hacia la salida. Rachel apretó los dientes y la siguió, frustrada porque sus tacones no le permitían seguirle el paso. Cuando Quinn llegó a la calle, miró por encima del hombro, volvió hasta ella y la alzó en vilo.

–¡Bájame! –gritó la morena.

–Si vamos a tu paso, no llegaremos hasta Navidad –gruñó la rubia –.Deja de moverte.

Rachel suspiró pesadamente y se agarró a su cuello. Un hombre que pasaba por la acera sonrió al verlas y ella se señaló los pies.

–Ampollas –explicó.

Cuando llegaron por fin al vestíbulo de su bloque de apartamentos, Quinn se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

–Si hubiéramos tomado el ascensor, no habrías tenido que seguir llevándome a cuestas –señaló ella en el segundo piso.

–Ayer rescatamos a dos personas atrapadas en un ascensor. En ese momento se me ocurrió que, si alguna vez me quedo encerrada en ese antiguo artilugio, seré la hazmerreír de mis compañeros toda la vida.

–Dos personas encerradas en un ascensor –comentó Rachel –. Me pregunto qué harían para pasar el tiempo.

–Dos hombres encerrados en un ascensor.

–Me pregunto qué harían para pasar el tiempo.

Quinn la miró.

–¿Ya me has perdonado por haberte seguido?

A Rachel no se le escapó que no le pedía perdón por haberla besado. Pero de todos modos, su respuesta era la misma.

–No.

Tres pisos más arriba llegaban a la puerta de ella.

–La llave –ordenó la rubia.

–Ya puedes bajarme.

–La llave.

Rachel retiró el brazo del cuello de Quinn, abrió su bolso y sacó el llavero. Lo agitó delante de la cara de la rubia.

–¿Ya estás contenta?

–Lo estaré cuando la pongas en la puerta.

–¿Y cómo voy a hacer eso desde aquí arriba? –Quinn se acercó más y Rachel murmuró–: ¿Piensas meterme también en la cama?

–¿Eso es una invitación?

–No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso en voz alta –Rachel se metió el pelo detrás de la oreja y se concentró en introducir la llave en la cerradura y hacerla girar.

Quinn la llevó dentro, esperó a que encendiera la luz y cerró la puerta con el pie. La depositó sin ceremonias en los cojines del sofá, se sentó en el baúl que usaba ella como mesita de café y alzó la mano.

–Dame tu pie.

Rachel se apartó el pelo de los ojos.

– Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

–No me iré hasta que vea lo que te has hecho. Dame el pie.

–¿Seguro que lo que quieres no es tocar la bota? Sabes que hay terapias para esas cosas, ¿verdad?

–Es increíble que hayas vivido tanto tiempo sin que alguien te estrangule –la rubia movió los dedos–. Cuanto antes me des el pie, antes podrás librarte de mí.

Rachel alzó el pie y lo puso en la rodilla de la la rubia. Quinn pasó la mano a lo largo de la bota. Cuando llegó arriba, Rachel apretó los labios al ver su expresión.

–¿Problemas? –preguntó.

–No.

–La cremallera está detrás.

–Lo sé.

–¿También sabes que para quitármela tendrás que tocarme? –a Rachel le parecía que eso no había sido un problema antes de que la tirara en el sofá. la rubia la miró a los ojos. Puso la mano en la parte de atrás del muslo de la morena, que dio un respingo.

–No puede subir más –advirtió Rachel.

Quinn abrió la cremallera, deslizó los dedos bajo el borde, bajó el cuero por la pierna y le alzó el pie con la otra mano. Mientras descendía la bota, la mano de la rubia rozaba su piel, distrayéndola del dolor agudo del tobillo con una caricia gentil.

A pesar de que estaba enfadada con ella por el beso, no había ni un solo centímetro de su cuerpo que no anhelara aquel contacto. Su cabeza no podía entenderlo, pues se trataba de Quinn, y el corazón le latía con fuerza. ¿Había cambiado la rubia o ella? El calor le empapó la piel y le subió por la pierna. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había ocurrido? Su pulso cantaba con un placer intenso. ¿Qué importaba eso si la sensación era tan buena?

Quinn dejó la bota a un lado y pasó la mano por la pantorrilla. Rachel tragó saliva en un esfuerzo por humedecerse la boca seca y se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un gemido. Se dijo que pararía aquello en un minuto más. La rubia le alzó la pierna para mirarle el tobillo.

–¿El otro está tan mal como este?

La voz de Quinn volvía a sonar ronca.

–Probablemente –repuso ella. Y su voz sonaba también diferente.

–Déjame ver –ordenó Quinn.

Rachel puso el pie en el suelo, alzó la otra pierna y contuvo el aliento mientras la rubia repetía el proceso. Y ella no estaba preparada para aquella especie de ternura, sobre todo partiendo de un mujer como la rubia. Si Quinn añadía ternura a un beso, ¿seguiría siendo apasionado?

–¿Tienes un botiquín? –preguntó la rubia

–Sí.

Quinn alzó la vista.

–¿Quieres decirme dónde está?

–En el baño.

–Ya lo busco yo. Tú no te muevas.

Cuando se alejó, Rachel respiró hondo. El tiempo parecía escapársele junto con la cordura. Ya debía de haber pasado un buen rato.

Quinn volvió, dejó el botiquín en el baúl y volvió a tomarle el pie.

–Puedo hacerlo yo –intervino Rachel cuando pudo hablar.

La rubia eligió lo que necesitaba, abrió un paquetito blanco y le puso una mano bajo la pantorrilla.

–A pesar de lo que me encanta tu calzado, deberías considerar llevar zapato plano de vez en cuando. Puede que esto te escueza.

–¡Ay!

Quinn sonrió.

–Son ampollas, no piernas rotas.

Rachel apretó los dientes. La rubia le puso una tirita y ella retiró el pie.

–Buenas noches, Quinn.

La rubia se incorporó y se inclinó hacia ella mirándola a los ojos. Puso las manos a ambos lados de las caderas de la morena. Rachel alzó la barbilla inconscientemente, pero en vez de besarla, Quinn permaneció inmóvil y una sonrisa sexy se formó en su boca.

–Buenas noches, muñeca –dijo con aquella voz ronca.

Rachel parpadeó cuando la rubia cruzó la estancia y cerró la puerta. Ahora que la rubia sabía el efecto que tenía sobre ella, lo usaría siempre que tuviera ocasión. Tomó un cojín, se lo apretó contra la cara y gritó de frustración.


End file.
